This invention pertains to a container made from a blank and, more specifically, a container made from a blank capable of being hung on a merchandising display unit arm.
The number of containers made from unitary blanks that can be hung from merchandising display arms are legion. Examples abound in the patent prior art. Representative of such containers that are attached to display panels adapted to be hung from a merchandising display unit may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,949, 845, 4,360,106, 4,291,807, and 3,814,303. Several of the mentioned patents have display panels that can be separated from the container along scored lines when the container and its contents are purchased. This is clearly a desirable feature when the container is to be reused in the sense that the contents of the container are removed and returned to the container. periodically. Separating the container from the display panels periodically. Separating the container from the display panels then is important so as to not have the inconvenience of dealing with an extraneous member protruding from the container. Among other things, separation facilitates storage of the container and contents during non- use periods.
In some instances, it may be desirable to use the container for mailing purposes. For example, the contents may contain a roll of drawing paper upon which children may draw and wish to mail to friends and relatives. Such containers of the prior art as illustrated by the aforementioned patents must be carefully wrapped and sealed by exterior articles such as tape or cord in order to meet postal regulations for mailing. It is a paramount object of the present invention to provide for a unitary blank that can be fashioned into a container capable of being hung from the arm of a merchandising display unit arm and, after removal, be fashioned into a container capable of being mailed without further preparation of the container. Still another important object of the present invention is to provide for a unitary blank that can be fashioned into a container in which the display panel can be separated from the container simultaneously freeing a locking tab to be used to lock the container for mailing once the contents have been placed into the container. These and other important objects of the present invention will become apparent upon a reading of the detailed description in concert with the drawings.